


No Cheating This Time

by haldoor



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Double Drabble, Kinky, M/M, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show, unless you count the cheating inference ;-P<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I fell through a rift, but no one granted me ownership, unfortunately.<br/><b>Beta:</b> No, sorry! Please point out any obvious typos<br/><b>Summary:</b> Ianto on top for a change<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Cheating This Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> Written as a reward for [](http://theladymore.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymore**](http://theladymore.livejournal.com/) for her contribution to a weekend challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**. The prompt was: _Ianto does Kinky Things on Jack with his Tie!_ I hope this was something like what you wanted, Lady. ;-)

"Ianto…" Jack sounded breathless, but then, so he should.

"Not having any cheating this time."

"That's not… what you said… last night. Oh God… that's good; keep doing… that."

Ianto smiled evilly and stopped.

"Ian…to!" The word held a distinctly whiny sound.

"Uh-uh. Or I'll use the tie elsewhere."

Jack looked as if he was trying to keep his mouth closed, but even by his incredible standards he was obviously finding it difficult.

Ianto quirked a half-grin and started moving his fingers again. "Now," he instructed.

"Oh God, yes," Jack replied, the words cracking as he gave in to the orgasm that he'd been hovering on the edge of for the last ten minutes. Ianto's middle finger pulsed against Jack's prostate as he rocked backwards into the motion.

"That's nice; very nice," Ianto whispered into Jack's ear as he eased the finger slowly out of Jack's slick channel. "And without me even touching your cock. I'm impressed. Just goes to show what you can do when you don't cheat."

He mouthed an ear, kissing Jack properly as he turned towards Ianto.

"You can untie me now."

Ianto knew his smile was smug, but he was enjoying himself. "When I'm ready."

~//~


End file.
